Maka Albarn and The Miss DWMA Peagent
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: The Miss DWMA Pageant is here! And Maka Albarn doesn't care. But when Soul says that a girl like her can't win the crown, she breaks down and enters the pageant. But can the blond-haired bookworm survive the pageant drama and win the title of Miss DWMA?
1. I Don't Care!

Maka Albarn and The Miss DWMA Pageant

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

Written By SassySimoneEvans

**_Author's Note: I decided to make a story where Maka joins a beauty pageant called the Miss DWMA Pageant. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: I Don't Care! _**

**_MPOV(Maka's Point of View)_**

It was a very hectic Friday morning for the female population at Death Weapon Meister Academy. And by hectic, I mean "girls gathering around and looking at a poster/ sign-up sheet for the Miss DWMA Pageant on the bulletin Board" kinda hectic.

Do these girls have anything else to do? Like, oh! I don't know, getting to class on time?!

It seemed like every girl was surrounding the poster/sign-up sheet like it was Justin Bieber handing out apple pies with his face on it.

Yeah. It seems like I can't escape this thing. Wether it's in gym class, the showers, in the classroom, or even at the basketball court, my girl friends keep harking me about this! It's so annoying!

Well, I can't wait until this stupid pageant is over. And, unlike my friends, I am NOT participating in the Miss DWMA Pageant, nor I'm not caring about it.

"But, Maka.", you might be asking me. "Why aren't you going to enter the 34th Annual Miss DWMA Beauty Pageant for Female Weapons and Meisters? It would be a great opportunity!"

Well, I have 2 reasons:

* * *

**_Reason #1: This is just a popularity contest_**

I mean, by winning a crown, a sash, a bouquet of flowers, and the title of Miss DWMA, what have you accomplished in your life? That you are the prettiest girl at the academy? I've accomplished a lot of stuff; from passing the Super Written Exam and reading the entire series of _The Hunger Games_, to making my weapon partner/new found boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans, into a DeathScythe and saving the world from plunging into madness and insanity by the Kinshin Asura.

You see, those are accomplishments. Not winning a crown and a sash at a beauty pageant all because you're the prettiest girl at the academy. And besides, in my opinion, I am popular. I have a very good social life due to having support from amazing friends, teachers, and a loving and trustworthy boyfriend who happens to be very popular himself, due to him being a DeathScythe and all. So, there!

**_Reason #2: It's just an excuse for the guys to see FEC(Female Eye Candy)_**

If there's anything I had learned from living with a guy(and a magical cat/human hybrid) and having boy friends is this: they love to see girls either in skimpy outfits, bikinis, or nothing at all! So, this pageant is just an excuse for all the boys(except for Soul) to go and get nosebleeds all because of the contestants are wearing bikinis or mini-dresses.

I may not be the sexiest girl due to my undeveloped chest(even if it did grow a little...OK, a lot from the past 2 months, but still), my boring dirty blond hair, or my lack of a butt, but I do know that my friends will steal the spotlight with their excess makeup skills, big busts, and beautiful curves and flaunt their stuff in their bunny suits and maid outfits in the cosplay round or their beautiful dresses in the formal round. And besides, I would rather be dissected by Dr. Stein in one of his "experiments" than to show myself in front of the entire student body(especially my papa!) at a beauty pageant IN A BIKINI!

* * *

And that's why I just do NOT care. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jackie, Sassy, and Mina; along with other girls at the academy; can join this pageant. And good for them! But, I'm not and if anyone asks why, I have three words for them:

**_I DON'T CARE!_**


	2. What's going on?

**_Chapter 2: What's going on?_**

**_SPOV(Soul's POV)_**

I didn't know what was up with all the girls at school. Usually, the girls would gush and blush all over me; for the mere facts that 1. I'm a DeathScythe, 2. I'm attractive, and 3. I'm the coolest guy at the academy. But today, it was different. Instead of going all Lady Gaga(whose music is NOT cool in my opinion) over me, the girls were talking about dresses and bikinis. Maybeline and Olay. Maid Outifts and Bunny Suits. Sparkles and Glitter. These things are what all the girls were talking about.

I have lived with my meister/new-found girlfriend(And our "pet" magical cat, Blair) for a couple of years to understand the secret world of the opposite gender, but why are these girls talking about girly things so much today? Why was every conversation started was about which foundation would look good on them or whether they should get a pixie cut like Miley Cyrus or Pink? What's going on?! Why am I not getting the memo?! Cool guys like me always get the 411. So, why am I NOT?!

I had to get to the bottom of this. Later that day, when Maka and I were leaving class, I struck up a conversation with her while we were walking to lunch.

"Maka?", I began to say. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Soul?", she asked, with a cute smile on her face. "Is it something about our date we're planning after school?"

_How can I think about dates at a time like this?!, _I thought.

"No. It's just that all the girls here are talking about makeup and hair tips. I wanna know what important event is happening that's causing all of this."

"Guess.", Maka said bluntly.

"Um, OK. Kid is throwing the biggest party of the year."

"No."

"The academy's having a Paramore concert with Twenty One Pilots as the opening act?"

"No."

_Come on, Soul. You have to get the memo out of her, so guess correctly!_

"The academy is having this big glitzy beauty pageant."

"Ding Ding Ding! That's correct.", my girlfriend said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Ohhhh. A beauty pageant."

"Yeah. A beauty pageant."

So, that's why all of those girls were talking about excess amounts of girly stuff. _Phew! _What a relief. I thought that I was gonna explode from all of those talks about facials and tanning beds.

"Well, why aren't you involved in those conversations? You are a girl, after all.", I said.

"Because, it's a waste of my time!", Maka growled. "All this week, Liz has bugged me about which dress she should get. URGH! It's so frustrating!"

"Don't worry about a thing.", I assured her, as I held her hand and kissed it. She blushed and smiled at me, as if all of that frustration she had just melted away.

"Thanks, Soul. I needed that.", she said, with that cute, angelic look on her face. _She's so cute!, _I thought to myself, turning a little red. _And I get to be her boyfriend? How cool is that!_

The sweet moment got ruined, however, when two high-pitched voices yelled out, "OH, MAKA! SOUL!"

I knew those voices. Those were the voices of the weapon/meister duo of Sassy Simone (The Diamond Ax) and Destiny "Mina" Dickerson.

I know that we have fangirls and fanboys of us, but these two take the cake as being the most IMTIMIDATING fangirls of us EVER!

When we were at _SeaWorld_ in Orlando, Florida for a vacation, guess who was there at the Happy Harbor? Sassy and Mina!

Now, to Maka, she thinks that they're OK in her book, but not me! It's one thing to be a fangirl of either Maka or Yours Truly, but it's another to be up in our grill 24/7.

Anyway, Thing 1 and Thing 2 came over to where we were talking.

"Did you see that, Mina?", Sassy asked her meister excitedly.

"What? What did you see?!", Mina said.

"Soul kissed Maka's hand! Isn't that _sooooo_ romantic?!"

"OMG! YES IT IS! EEEE!"

See how I said they were annoying?

I was trying my hardest NOT to lose my cool and go all insane with my powers on them.

Thankfully, Maka came in and said, "Well, it's nice that you two saw that, but Soul and I really need to get to lunch."

"Oh. Ok.", Sassy said. "Come on, Mina. We need to collect more souls so that I can become a DeathScythe."

"And maybe, one day...", Mina added. "YOU'LL BE SOOO COOL! JUST LIKE SOUL!"

"YAAYYYYY!"

UGH! That loud screech Sassy just did almost made me go deaf.

_Why did I have to deal with these two?!,_ I thought to myself, as Maka and I continued our walk toward the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Author's Note: See what I did there? I put myself in the story as a cute fangirl whose weapon form is a diamond-encrusted ax(How cool is that!). As for Mina, she's a character version of my friend in real life who's never seen the show. You'll see them in the pageant later on.**_


	3. Triggered Comment

**_Chapter 3: Triggered Comment_**

* * *

_**MPOV(Maka's POV)**_

After encountering and interacting with the _**ever-so** _energetic Diamond Ax, Sassy Simone, and her **_even more_ **energetic meister, Mina, Soul and I arrived to the cafeteria where they were serving...*_sigh_*...pageant-themed food. I mean, Lipstick Pops? Cheesey Tiara Tots? Compact Sliders? Fab Fries? It seems that even the culinary department is obsessed with this stupid thing, too.

But, since I didn't want to starve to death, I reluctantly got myself some Cheesey Tiara Tots and a couple of the Compact Sliders. Soul got himself some Fab Fries, Compact Sliders, and a couple of slices of the Beauty Berry Pie(don't ask!).

We got our trays, went to our usual table(where our friends were), and I literally TORTURED myself as Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty kept talking about Miss DWMA this and Miss DWMA that. Look, I love my friends. I really do. They've been my BFTTD(Best Friends To The Death) and have supported me. But, due to this mind-boggling beauty pageant, it seems like they've been brainwashed and programmed to talk about this. Like I said, I tortured myself with conversations of wigs, cosplay costumes, Lolita dresses, trips to the Death City Spa, tans, and SO ON AND SO ON! There was a part of me that wished that I was a guy. That way, I could hear something OTHER THAN THIS! Sure, I had to listen to Black*Star's bragging and Kid's OCD freakouts, but at least it was somewhat less annoying than hearing about facial masks and maschera.

Anyway, after the migraine-inducing slaughterhouse known as "pageant chatter" at lunch, Soul and I were walking to the library so I could clear my mind with fresh new books.

Soul must have seen either the annoyed look on my face or the anger in my wavelength, because he said to me, "Maka, are you OK? Is something bothering you?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Soul! It's just that this pageant is getting on my nerves and I can't take it anymore!"

He smirked, then patted my head like a dog. "Like I said, don't worry.", he said. "The pageant will come and go just like that. And besides, even if you DID enter it, you would never win."

"What do you mean by that?", I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"What I mean is this: a girl who reads books and gets good grades yet lacks the feminine figure like you would get OVERSHADOWED by the dumb girl who flunks everything yet is very pretty. In other words, a bookworm like you could NEVER win the pageant."

WHAT?! Did he just say that?! I can't believe he said that smart girls can't win beauty pageants! I know that I was getting sick of my friends talking about it, but that comment triggered something I had to defend.

"Well, you know what, Soul?", I said to him, grabbing on his black tie as hard as I could. "I can win a beauty pageant despite not having the looks of a supermodel."

I knew that I was almost suffocating him with me pulling his tie, so I let it go. Afterwards, it seems like I didn't have the mood of going to the library, so I walked in the opposite direction.

"I thought that you wanted to go to the library, Maka.", Soul said, as he adjusted his tie. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you cannot come with me.", I bitterly said to him. "So, DON'T follow me. OK?"

Soul just stood there in silence as I walked away from him. As soon as I was far away from him as possible as I could, I had to think about what he said to me.

"A bookworm like you could NEVER win the pageant."

I admit that I never had the body of a beauty pageant contestant, but it was the way that Soul said that comment that got me questioning.

Can a girl like me actually win the title of Miss DWMA? Can I actually prove to Soul, the academy, and myself that a smart and intelligent girl like me CAN enter a beauty pageant and take home the crown?

As I was walking in the hallway and pondering this question, I stopped to find that the answer was in front of me. In the form of a sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. I saw the list of girls who were participating. From people I knew such as Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters, Sassy and Mina, and Kim and Jackie to new people like Penny-Ling Pandera, Zoe Starington, Pepper Strebiskunk, Minka Bananington, Emi Toshiba, and Stephanie Martinez, to name a few. Then, I saw a blank line right next to a girl named Elena Jamesberry and got a blue pen out of my white Sparoi uniform shirt's breast pocket. I took a deep breath and signed my name in a cursive way.

I had to prove Soul wrong by doing something I would never do in a million years: enter the pageant and win the crown. But, now that I signed up, how am I supposed to become a beauty queen? What's the difference between transitioning from fighting kinshins and reading books to wearing ten-inch high heels and applying eyeliner? I don't know. But, I know someone who can teach me a few things about the glamorous world of beauty tips. And she's half feline.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Well, if you haven't heard of Penny-Ling, Zoe, Pepper and Minka, these girls are humanized counterparts of the female pets from the Littlest Pet Shop cartoon on The Hub. Emi Toshiba is a character from the Dance Dance Revolution video game series(if you've played it, you know who she is). As for Stephanie, she's the prima donna character that's going to add some drama in the later chapters. Anywho, in the next chapter, if you haven't guessed, Blair is gonna be Maka's BP(Beauty Pageant) guru... and funny shenanigans ensue! But, I have to continue this chapter next month. Why? Well, look on my profile to find out. But, if you can't find my profile, it's just that due to religious beliefs, I'm taking a monthly hiatus. I hope you guys understand. Bye-bye!**_


	4. Ribbon Twirling and Date Outfits

**_Chapter 4: Ribbon Twirling and Date Outfits_**

* * *

**_MPOV(Maka's POV)_**

So, now that I'm in a beauty pageant, I needed help from the one magic cat who knew how to wow someone with her looks...Blair. She practically knew how to rock in the beauty and makeup department.

I had to talk to Blair later on when she got back from work. For now, I had to figure out where to take Soul out on a date later after school. I know that I'm still mad at him for saying that comment, but he's still my boyfriend and boyfriends needed to be forgiven somehow. Seeing as how we love Mexican food, I was thinking of taking him to Jalapeño Piñatas, that all-you-can-eat do-it-yourself Tex-Mex buffet place in Downtown Death City.

Anyway, I was standing along the school's balcony outside; looking at the rest of Death City from afar and thinking about both the dinner date and the beauty pageant. When I turned around, however, a girl with long dark purple hair with white streaks and holding two sticks with colorful ribbons appeared in front of me. I could see that she was a very cute girl; with a very petite figure and very clear skin complexion, beautiful curves, and a bust the same size of Tsubaki's. She also had beautiful purple eyes that shimmered in the sunlight and was wearing a pink and purple strapless jumpsuit (that captured her nice curves), a short-sleeved white jacket, and lilac ballet flats. All of a sudden, she began to dance and twirl her colorful ribbons into wonderful patterns. Her dancing skills were as graceful and balanced as could be. I was in awe with the colorful swirls and patterns she twirled as she danced around the balcony.

As soon as she finished, I clapped and said, "That was wonderful!"

The girl turned towards me and dropped her ribbons, blushed at my complement, and then responded, "Why, thank you. I didn't know that you were interested in ribbon twirling."

"Well, it was so pretty. You have a natural talent.", I said to the blushing girl, whose blush turned from pink to rose red.

"It wasn't like I had someone watch me.", the girl said. "My name is Penelope-Ling Pandera. But you can call me Penny-Ling for short."

Hmm...Penny-Ling. Oh! Her name was on the pageant sign-up sheet!

"Not to be rude or anything.", I began. "But, are you going to be participating in the Miss DWMA pageant?"

"Oh, yes! I'm entering the pageant. My meister is also entering, too."

"Oh! You're a weapon?"

"Yup. I'm a 1-starred chain scythe."

A chain scythe? That's Tsubaki's weapon form! I had to ask Penny-Ling if she knew her.

"Um, Penny-Ling?", I said.

"Yes, uhhh...I don't know your name. What is it?", she asked.

"Maka Albarn."

Then, Penny gasped and screeched, "MAKA ALBARN?! As in THE Maka Albarn? The one who saved the world from the Kinshin Asura and is dating her weapon partner turned DeathScythe, Soul Evans?"

"Why, yes.", I said modestly, seeing as how I got used to being fangirled(and fanboyed) all the time by my peers.

"Oh, ummm... I don't know what to say.", Penny-Ling said shyly, her cheeks turning pink again. "But, Zoe has wanted to meet you for the longest time."

"Zoe? Who's Zoe?"

"Zoe Starington. She's my meister. She's also entering the pageant; like I said before."

_So that's why her name was on the sign-up sheet_!, I thought.

"Anyway, She will be sooo excited to see you. She sees you as a role model."

Role model? Me? Well, I do study a lot and I'm on the top of my class. So, I'm not surprised when people say that. But I knew that in a couple of seconds, Penny was going to say-

"We should go over to where Zoe is; where I'll introduce her to you! She'll be super stoked!"

Of course. That's what she was going to say. Not that I had a problem when meeting new students who wanted to meet me for the first time.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Maka?", Penny said, as she picked up her ribbons. "Let's go meet my meister!"

And off we went to meet this Zoe girl.

* * *

As we were walking to go meet Zoe, Penny-Ling decided to tell me all about her and what's she is like as a meister and a friend.

"Zoe has this personality in which she loves to wear very cute clothes, loves to shop at the mall, and is a very good singer.", Penny explains.

"Is she good at singing?', I asked.

"Good at singing? She's FANTASTIC at singing. In fact, I'm surprised that she wanted to become a meister instead of a pop star."

"Well, with people like Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber surrounding the radio stations these days, she could have a 12% chance of making it to the top.", I joked.

Penny-Ling laughs and says, "Wow, Maka. You're funny. Zoe likes funny people, you know?"

"She does?"

"Yes, she does."

"So, how is she in the weapon wielding category?"

"Oh, she's really good at that! In fact, her skills are en pointe! She knows how to wield me in the right directions."

"Can you shape-shift into different weapons like my friend Tsubaki?", I ask.

"Well, yeah!", Penny says, smiling. "I can even transform into a blade fan."

Just as I was going to ask her what was a blade fan, I heard someone singing the chorus to _Never Close Our Eyes_ by Adam Lambert.

"Oh, she must be in here.", I say, as I opened the door to Class Fairy Jewel; a classroom to be exact.

And there she was in the midst of it all; a tall and curvaceous tan-skinned girl with purple hair with one pink streak in her hair; wearing a black and white striped form-fitting tube top, a one-side white, one-side pink miniskirt, and a black beret; singing the song like she was on a concert stage instead of a classroom.

After singing the chorus, Zoe looked at Penny-Ling and paused the miniature pink karaoke machine she had on the teacher's desk.

"Oh, hey, Penny. What are you-", Zoe began, but then gasps when she looks at me.

"A-are y-y-you...M-m-Maka Albarn?"

"Yes. And you must be Zoe.", I said in a nonchalant way. "Your weapon has told me about how you and your fantastic singing skills."

At first, Zoe looked starstruck for a couple of seconds. But, afterwards, she walked over to me and shook my hand.

"I'msogladtomeetyou!", she said ecstatically, in one breath.

"You need to slow down. I couldn't understand what you said."

"I'm so glad to meet you. I apologize for my fast talk. It's just that...YOU ARE SO COOL!"

"Well, thanks.", I said, my cheeks turning pink.

"So, is it true that you are dating your weapon, Soul Eater Evans?", Zoe finally asked me, with a look of excitement in her blue eyes.

Whoa, didn't see that coming. A question about my boyfriend. Well, Penny told me that she's a fangirl and she doesn't look like she's a jealous fangirl.

Besides, the only people who are happy that I'm dating Soul are my friends and Sassy and Mina. So, I decide to say yes.

"Yes. I'm dating Soul. It's not a big deal.", I say modestly.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!", Zoe yells, almost knocking out my hearing. "It's a huge deal, my dear Maka. You know how many of us would take our lives for a hottie like Soul? A lot of us. Right, Penny-Ling?"

"Um, yeah.", Penny said, her cheeks turning a light pink. "No offense, but I had a bit of a crush on him for a while. I thought that his teeth was very...sharp and his voice was very...deep."

"Oh.", I said. I never knew that she had feelings for my weapon, even though she's a weapon herself. "Well again, it's not a big deal for you to have feelings, even though we're dating."

"What are you doing tonight with Soul?", Zoe asked out of nowhere.

"Yes. We want to know. Not that it's important or anything.", added Penny-Ling.

I reluctantly sighed and then said, "We're going out to eat at the new restaurant that opened in Downtown Death City."

"Jalapeño Piñatas?", Penny asked. "We've been there before. Right, Zoe?"

"Yeah. It's FABULOUS!", Zoe exclaims. "The decorations are in perfection! And the food! Oh, the food! There's an all you can eat burrito stand and it's like...paradise!"

_Hmm. Is it THAT good or is she just being dramatic?_, I thought.

"I'm not being dramatic. It's that good!"

"Yeah. You can chose from tacos to enchiladas.", Penny added. "There's even a make-your-own dessert burrito bar. I won't tell you the details, but it's magnificent."

"It's that good?", I asked in curiosity.

"YES! And you're going to be taking your boyfriend there?!", asked an ecstatic Zoe.

"Um, yes."

All of a sudden, Zoe gasped again. Man, when Penny said that she was dramatic, she IS dramatic.

"You're not going to go on a date with Soul wearing THAT, Aren't you?!", she exclaimed, pointing to my Spartoi uniform.

"What's wrong with it?", I say, feeling a bit offended. When did she become DWMA's official fashion police?

"Maka, darling. You are going on a DATE! With one of the cutest boys at the academy. Of course your uniform looks smashing, but not for a DATE."

"Yeah.", Penny-Ling added. "No offense, but you have to dress to impress."

"Listen, my outfit is fine.", I say in defense. "Soul doesn't care about my looks or what I wear." _Even though he said that a girl like me couldn't win a beauty_ _pageant_., I thought.

"Well, I have something to change your mind.", Zoe says. "I'll be right back.'

She then went back to her desk and got a pink and purple striped shopping bag that had the words _Blythe Style_ on it. I knew that there was a new store at the Death City Mall with that name.

"This outfit will make Soul love you MORE than he ever did!", Zoe said, as she gave the bag to me.

"Um, thanks.", I say as I grabbed the handle to the bag. "But, you know I don't need this, right?"

She then winked at me and said, "You'll thank me later. Oh, and by the way, wear your hair down. Guys love their girlfriends even better with their hair down."

Then she left the room; leaving me in a confused state and Penny saying to me, "Well, that's Zoe for you."

* * *

_**I'm** **going to stop right here. But, there will be a new chapter. So, Stay Tuned! **_

_**And remember to review! THANKS A BUNCHES!**_


End file.
